Naptime
by Yami'sgypsyYugi'sgirl
Summary: AU It's a lazy Sunday afternoon and Stark wants Ichigo to take a nap with him. Fluff, Yaoi no like no read. Mentions of Renji/Rukia, Grimmjow/Uliquiorra, and Byakuya/Kenpachi
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone I'm glad you guys like Captain Interviews that makes me happy. So I thought I do a little one shot featuring Stark and Ichigo. This idea came from a lazy afternoon in my house. I was sleepy so in my sleepy haze I thought wouldn't in be cute if Stark and Ichigo took a nap too. This is what came from my little idea. Plus I'm trying to keep up my writing skills and not fall behind again since school has started back up. Well without further ado let's begin. Oh and don't forget to vote on the poll in my profile for the next captain to be interviewed. Ok now let's begin.

Bleach

Naptime

Ichigo frowned at his boyfriend taking a nap on the couch again. He shook his head. That's all his boyfriend, Stark, seemed to do especially after they moved in together. Ichigo groaned Stark was even lazier than his professor and friend Kyouraku Shunsui. It was a wonder Nanao hasn't divorce him yet. Ukitake called it a blessing and Ichigo believed it. He walked over poking at Stark's passive face.

"Stark,"

"…"

"Stark,"

"…"

"Stark I'm going to go to grocery shopping in a few minutes."

"…"

"My phone will be on if you need me."

"…"

"Damn it Stark wake up! I'm talking to you lazy ass." Ichigo said angrily as he threw the closest thing at Stark. He watched as the pillow bounced off his head and he merely turned over in response. Ichigo groaned muttering "Lazy ass…" as he left the room. He missed Stark's smirk as he fussed and grumbled in the kitchen.

A couple of hours and one disastrous trip to the grocery store later Ichigo came back with a couple of bags in his hands. Ichigo shook his head, "That's the last time I go grocery shopping with Renji, Rukia, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra again." He shuddered, his mind going back to Renji and Grimmjow arguing in the middle of the store. It would have been something worse if they weren't being held back by their respective partners. He shook his head walking into the kitchen with the bags. After putting up the groceries he walked back into the living room. Ichigo groaned Stark was still asleep.

"I can't believe it. You're _still_ sleeping. How many hours do you need?" Ichigo asked.

"…"

Ichigo growled, "Damn it Stark wake up!" He walked towards the sofa standing in front of Stark as he poked his arm. He didn't expect the hand that pulled him down on top of the supposedly sleeping figure. Ichigo blinked in surprise as a soft flush covered his cheeks. He looked down at a smirking Stark. He yawned wrapping his arms around Ichigo pressing him against his chest.

"It's a lazy Sunday afternoon. Why don't you take a nap with me?" Stark asked yawning again.

"But I have to get dinner ready and clean up the living room. You know we're having Byakuya and Kenpachi over for dinner right?" Ichigo said trying to push his blush down, but failing miserably.

Stark yawned again, "I already cleaned the living room and it won't take you that long to make spaghetti. Just relax and enjoy this Sunday afternoon with me."

Ichigo poked his head up as he looked around the living room. His eyes widened in surprise when he realized that Stark told the truth. It was clean. There were no signs of a medical student and his lazy history major boyfriend at all. He did notice that when he walked in the kitchen the dishes were clean and put up in their respective places. With most of his work done he started thinking over Stark's request. He did have a hectic week between finishing his reports for Professor Kurotsuchi and Professor Aporro Granz. Ichigo didn't know who was crazier in his opinion when it came to different topics in the medical field. He did deserve a break he didn't want to pass out from stress again.

Maybe he deserved this break. He yawned softly before frowning up at Stark, "Damn it Stark yawns are contagious you know."

Stark chuckled, "Really? I didn't know that."

Ichigo glared at him before turning away, "Bastard…" he said.

Stark yawned not moving his arms from Ichigo's waist as he shifted on the couch putting them in a more comfortable position.

Ichigo tried to get up, but found that he was unable to move. He looked up at Stark again, "Damn it let me go."

"Either we take a nap here or we take a nap in the bedroom." Stark said watching in delight as the blush on Ichigo's face darkened.

Ichigo knew that a "nap" in their bedroom would leave him sore and squirming around in his chair as Stark held a faint knowing smile on his face. He realized that he had two options. He could take a nap with Stark here on the couch or take a "nap" with Stark in their bedroom and endure Kenpachi's teasing when he saw him. He laid his head against Stark's chest. It was a good afternoon. It wasn't too hot or too cold so it was perfect napping weather. There was a lazy atmosphere in the house today and it has been a while since he spent any time with Stark.

He sighed, "Fine if I take a nap with you will you help me cook dinner?"

Stark nodded, "Sure,"

"How about setting the table?"

"…"

"Stark?" Ichigo asked he looked up glaring instantly.

Stark fell back asleep. Ichigo growled as he moved up staring directly in Stark's face. He tried to figure out how a man can fall asleep so easily when a pair of lips interrupted his thought process. Ichigo blinked his blush crawling up towards his ears as he kissed Stark back. He didn't know how Stark could kiss him while sleeping, but Stark found a way. They kissed softly for a few minutes before Stark pulled away. He yawned as he adjusted his head against the pillow. He cracked an eye open at Ichigo running his fingers lazily through his orange hair.

"So want to take a nap with me?" Stark asked.

Ichigo nodded his eyes suddenly growing heavy as he laid his head back down on Stark's chest.

"Sure…we have a couple of hours before they come anyway." Ichigo said.

"I thought they were coming at eight." Stark said.

"Yeah, but Kenpachi is driving." Ichigo said.

"Then we have plenty of time for a nice long nap. You'll see Ichigo it'll be quite relaxing." Stark said.

"Ok, but don't let me sleep too late. I still have to make dinner." Ichigo said.

"…"

Ichigo looked up as he sighed. Stark fell back to sleep his hand resting loosely in his hair as his other arm held Ichigo against him in a firm yet gentle grip. Ichigo glared at him before sighing and shrugging his shoulders. He relaxed against Stark again letting his eyes drift close.

_It is Sunday Afternoon I guess one little nap wouldn't hurt._

Aren't Stark and Ichigo so cute? ^^ I'm going to try to make another chapter soon because these are easy to write. Well until next time everyone see ya or as Gin would say bye-bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, long time no see! I'm surprised at how much people liked Naptime. Thank you so much! I wrote it on a whim and I'm glad I did. I know I haven't wrote much, but I've been writing on LJ and I should post those fics too, but I'll do that later. Now here's another ficlet set in the _Naptime_ AU.

I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns them I just like to play with them a bit. Well enjoy!

Now let's begin.

Bleach

Nighttime

Ichigo pushed his chair away from the desk when the words in his medical books blurred together. He didn't think he could study anymore even if he tried. He rubbed his eyes and looked around his desk. There were notes, books, and sticky notes everywhere. He looked over at the plate on the end of the table.

Ichigo picked it up. _That__'__s__ right __Stark __made __me__ a __plate __since __I__ missed __dinner. __I __had __to __go __to __that __study __session, __but __I __didn__'__t __want __to __miss __dinner._ He turned the plate in his hands, his mind going back to Stark and his patience with Ichigo's studies.

The papers Mayuri assigned him, the pages Szayel assigned, and the projects from both kept Ichigo occupied for a while. Sometimes he couldn't hang out or go on a date, but Stark didn't complain. He fussed about Ichigo's lack of sleep and food consumption, but that was normal. Ichigo couldn't get mad at him for that. Before Stark, Ichigo would go for hours without eating.

_I__ should __make__ it __up __to __him._ Ichigo picked up the plate and walked downstairs. He walked through the living room and spotted Stark on his favorite couch. He slept soundly, as usual, but Ichigo wasn't annoyed as usual. Stark looked cute the way he slept on the couch. The t.v. played a low budget horror movie while Stark held the remote in his hand.

Ichigo walked over and gently took the remote out of Stark's hand. He grabbed the blanket over the couch and placed it over Stark. Ichigo smiled, placing a kiss against Stark's cheek. He turned to walk to the kitchen when a hand grabbed the end of his shirt.

"Did you get my plate?" Stark asked with a sleep rough voice.

"I did. Thank you." Ichigo linked their fingers together.

"No problem. You need to sleep too."

"I'll try to remember it next time. I promise."

"Okay,"

"Let me clean this plate and I'll join you."

"Okay," Stark nodded and released Ichigo's hand. Ichigo kissed Stark and turned towards the kitchen. While he waited for the water to heat up, he started to think. He was lucky to have someone like him. Ichigo didn't think there were many people out there who would put up with all his studying, but Stark did. Stark got along with his sisters, his crazy father, and even crazier friends. Granted Stark's friends were just as crazy, but it helped that Stark understood.

Ichigo looked down at the plate as his stomach twisted in knots. _I__'__ve__ been __neglecting __Stark __lately. __I __know __he __doesn__'__t __tell __me, __but __I __know __I __have. __It__'__s __not __fair __to __him __that __Mayuri __and __Szayel __is__ crazy __as __hell, __but __that__'__s __not __an__ excuse. __I __have__ to __make __it __up__ to __him._

With his mind set, Ichigo dried the plate and walked back into the living room.

Stark sat up on one end of the couch, flipping through channels. Ichigo walked over to Stark, taking a seat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around Stark's neck and nuzzled his chest. Stark wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist, pulling him close. He brushed his lips against Ichigo's temple. "Is everything okay?"

Ichigo shook his head.

"Want to tell me about it?"

Ichigo nodded. He pulled back to look in Stark's eyes, getting lost in the blue-grey depths. He trailed his fingers against Stark's jaw.

"I'm sorry I haven't paid a lot of attention to you."

"You've been studying. I know how crazy Szayel gets during this time of year." Stark leaned into the touch.

"It's not an excuse. You work and go to school, but you remember to cook and clean and get me to bed." Ichigo nuzzled his cheek. "I haven't done anything, but make you ramen and clean the apartment in a half assed way. You don't deserve that. I'm sorry."

Stark tipped Ichigo's chin up, until they were eye level again. "You don't need to worry about it. Shunsui is an easy teacher. Tsukishima is a laid back boss, between them I don't have to do much work, but even if I had Gin for a boss or Tousen I would still do those things for you. It doesn't bother me." He brushed their lips together. "I do it because I want to.

"Stark," Ichigo kissed him, sliding his fingers through Stark's hair. "Let me do something for you."

"That's not-"

"Tomorrow I have a day off. I'm not studying or going to any study sessions. I'm yours for the whole day." Ichigo kissed the corner of his mouth. "We'll spend the whole day together. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great, but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"We take a nap after we eat. You have to catch up on a lot of sleep."

"That sounds good to me." Ichigo grinned, placing a soft kiss on Stark's lips. Stark moaned softly, rubbing Ichigo's back as their tongues engaged in a missed dance. Ichigo tangled his fingers in Stark's hair and deepened the kiss. He made a note not to go so long without kissing Stark again.

Ichigo broke the kiss slowly, brushing their lips together before pulling away. He leaned up to Stark's ear. "I'm tired. Can we go to sleep?"

"Here or our bedroom?"

"Our bedroom," Ichigo kissed him again.

"Let's go," Stark turned off the t.v. as Ichigo got off his lap. Stark yawned, tossing the remote on the couch. Ichigo grabbed his hand and linked their fingers together. Stark kissed Ichigo's hand on their way to the bedroom. Ichigo smiled, placing his head against Stark's shoulder.

They dressed for bed in a comfortable silence. They slid under the covers and moved closer to each other. Ichigo nuzzled Stark's chest as Stark placed a kiss in his hair. Stark wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist, rubbing his back. Ichigo sighed happily and snuggled closer against him. It felt good to sleep in their bed instead of the surface of a desk.

"Good night,"

"…"

_That __didn__'__t __take __long._ Ichigo chuckled softly. He settled against Stark as his soft snores lulled him to sleep.

* * *

I do like writing them like this. It's quite fun. Who knows there might be some more of that soon. I hope you enjoyed it! Happy Thanksgiving!

As Gin would say bye-bye!


End file.
